


Hold It For Me

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Liam, Desperation, Louis POV, M/M, Omorashi, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is another rather mature fic. This time Liam is desperate and Louis' taking charge. I got the idea that Louis likes desperation from a tweet that Alleycat35 sent me, so this fic is dedicated to you Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It For Me

**Louis POV**

I’d like to say that my interest in watching people that are desperate to wee was something that was introduced to me by my kinky boyfriend, but that wouldn’t be exactly true. I get a thrill out of seeing people cross their legs on long lines to the toilet, or people shift their weight while waiting for the bus. I’ve been this way for as long as I can remember. My heart starts to beat a little faster when I know that someone is trying to hold it in. When an unfamiliar person does that familiar foot tapping or that unmistakable knee bounce, there’s a part of me that just can’t help but notice.

Right now, all I notice is my boyfriend, Liam. He’s trying his best to convince himself that I am going to take mercy on his gradually swelling bladder and let him release his burden. He gives me that look that makes my heart literally stop. That look that makes me want to give him everything in the world and more. That look that make me want to… God, I really wish he wasn’t giving me that look right now.

I shake my head, denying him his unasked request. I listen for the soft whimper from his lips, but Liam’s too composed for that. It’s going to take a bit more time to break him down to that degree. Thankfully we have nothing but time.

Liam puts his arm around my waist. He blinks, and his eyes close for a little longer than an average blink. It’s getting more difficult for him to hold it all in… to hold it all together.

He takes a deep breath and for a moment I think that he’s about to end our game early, but instead he speaks through a smile. “You know, when I said I would do this anywhere you wanted, I honestly thought I’d be holding it in on stage.”

I feel his fingers gently tickling my side as I answer. “Too many people.”

He uses the arm around my waist to draw me in closer. I can feel his strong arm around my body and it makes me feel safe and secure. I may be in control of his bladder, but he’s in control of everything else.

He smiles. “My second guess for where you’d make me…” He does the extended blink instead of saying ‘hold it’. I’m sure with the tight grip he has on me, he can feel the shiver that travels through my body. The smirk he gives me confirms it.

He starts again. “My second guess for where you’d want to do this would be on the tour bus.”

I let my hand travel down his chest. “Too cramped.”

He takes my wrist in his hand before it gets too close to his bladder and it forces me to look back up to his eyes. He smirks. “I never would have guessed you’d pick the Doncaster countryside as our playground.”

He doesn’t lean down so I have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. He hums in agreement to the kiss and squeezes his arm a little tighter around my waist. I anticipate him picking me up with one arm and lifting me to eye level. Liam’s done it so many times before, but he doesn’t do it this time. This time I think holding a full bladder is enough to deal with. Holding a Louis might tip him right over the edge.

He ends the kiss with a laugh. “Tell me Tommo, why did you pick this wooded area as the location? I told you that I would have done it anywhere.”

I lift an eyebrow. “Anywhere?”

He bites his lip to suppress a smile. “Well just about anywhere.”

I can’t hold back my smile as well as he can. “Ok, so I wanted somewhere private, but being outside still adds a little bit of danger to it all. Most people don’t makeout outdoors and even less people wee outside.”

I watch Liam’s leg twitch when I say ‘wee’ and it’s breathtaking. It’s so breathtaking that I can’t finish my explanation of way I want to be outside. My brief answer seems to satisfy Liam because he continues the kiss, initiating it this time.

He puts his hands on either side of my head, with his thumbs against my neck, at the base of my ears and uses the weight of his body to slowly back me up against a tree. His chest is against mine, guiding me to the support of the great oak, but his lower stomach is angled away enough so that it’s not touching me. I put a hand over his abs and I feel him grunt against my lips. I lose most of the feeling in my body and thankfully I feel the tree bark against my back. Liam’s hands against my head and the tree at my back are the only things keeping me upright right now.

I close my eyes, but Liam speaks against my lips. I can feel his words travelling through me. “Keep your eyes open. Don’t you want to see what you do to me?”

I press my hand a little harder against his bladder and his kiss turns into a hiss and then a whine. His response to my hand ends with a guttural moan of “Looou”.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I move to the side to avoid Liam’s lips. My voice sounds completely out of breath. “Let’s take a moment, yeah?”

Liam smirks. “I’m all just a bit too much for ya, aren’t I?”

I know my face its bright red at the moment, but hopefully Liam thinks it’s from oxygen deprivation. I choose not to answer his question, but that’s as incriminating as answering with a yes.

Liam takes a step backward, giving me a little breathing room, but it also gives me an excellent view of his hand resting over his crotch.

He follows my eye-line to his crotch-grabbing and he yanks his hand away. “Geez, what am I doing?”

I smirk. “Yes Payno. What are you doing?”

He gives me a shy smile. “I think I need to use the toilet.”

I take a shaky breath. “What happened to the plan to let me catch my breath?”

Liam bounces on his toes. “Sorry Love, it’s just getting a little harder to hold it discreetly.”

That did it. My legs completely give out and I slide down the tree to the soft grass below.

Liam crouches down in front of me, but instantly regrets it and stands up again. He puts his hands between his legs and leans forward. The strain in his voice doesn’t mask the genuine concern. “Are you ok?”

I try not to laugh. “I should be asking you the same question.”

Liam straightens up and moves his hands away, but shifts his weight, rocking from foot to foot. “The desperation comes in waves.”

I smile. “Like the ocean?”

Liam crosses his legs. “Don’t.”

I let a few blades of grass slip through my fingers. “But this is my favorite part.”

Liam uncrosses his legs and goes back to holding himself while bouncing on his toes. “My gotta wee dance? Most guys prefer a lap dance over a wee dance.”

I shrug. “You’re dancing and your hands are on your lap. I think that still qualifies as a lap dance.”

I’m pretty sure that Liam’s hands had accidently found their way between his legs, because he moves them away quickly after I point it out.

I pat the grass with my hand. “Come sit next to me.”

Liam blushes. “I don’t know if I can.”

I reach my hand out and he lets me guide him to the ground. He doesn’t sit completely like I am, he instead balances on his knees and sits on his heels. He rests a hand, in a fist, on his thigh. With his other hand, he still holds onto mine.

I pat the swollen skin over his bladder. “Feel better?”

Liam winces. “Not until I empty it.”

I rub the liquid gift he brought just for me. “If you have to, just let it out.”

Liam moves my hand from his bladder to his mouth and gives it a gentle kiss. “I think you’d like it better if I kept it in.”

This time I can’t help but moan embarrassingly loud. This must throw Liam off a little because he leans forward slightly and presses his thighs together, but he straightens up rather quickly.

I go back to caressing the grass. “Holding up against those waves pretty well, yeah?”

Liam scoots a little close to me. “I can handle a little water.”

I put my hand over his bladder again. “Oh can you?”

Liam puts his hand up the back of my shirt and starts to kiss my neck. I turn my head to the side so he can get a better angle and he whispers against my skin. “I can’t hold it much longer.”

He continues to kiss my neck and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t realize he’s even said that. Liam’s secret admission literally makes my whole body shudder.

He stops kissing me and looks me in the eye. I can tell that he wants to ask if I’m ok, but I haven’t been ok since we got here.

Before he asks the question, I use his momentary distracted state to my advantage. I shift my weight on top of him and I get him to lay flat on his back with me on top of him. I straddle him, sitting just below his bladder. I need a good view of that.

Liam squirms under me. “Ugh, Lou if I leak you’re going to get wet.”

I pin his arms against the soft grass as I let the words slide out of my mouth slowly. “Then don’t go.”

I’m holding him right by his biceps, so I feel them tense as he squeezes the grass below him with his fists. I can feel his body shaking and I realize he’s been covering up a whole lot of desperation extremely well.

As I’ve said before, desperation is extremely interesting to see, but it looks the best on Liam. There’s something so masculine and strong about not only his toned body, but his demeanor in general. To see him so vulnerable and open right now. There’s absolutely no way to describe that feeling.

Liam’s eyes fill with panic as he starts to tremble underneath me. “Lou, ugh… quick… my j-jeans!”

I slide down so that I’m sitting on his thighs and I pop the button of his jeans open. I hear a pop of air release from Liam as a sigh. I pull the zipper down and move to reach in, but he takes my hand. His voice is breathy, but calm. “No. I’m good mate. Just needed a little more room to expand.”

This time I was the one grabbing clumps of grass in my fists. “You’re killing me here. Liam, your way with words, it’s just...” I can’t really finish that sentence.

I can hear Liam’s teeth chattering. “The poetry’s about to stop and the incoherent sentences are about to start.”

I slide back up to my prior position; just below his bladder. “Promise?”

I feel Liam’s hips move under me, begging for relief. “I’ve never had to go this bad in my entire life. I’ve held it for whole concerts and it still was never this bad.”

Liam’s eyes dart from side to side, but I lean over him so he can focus on me. His eyes find mine and he continues to speak. “It’s like every part of my body is begging me to wee so badly, but all I want to do is clench harder and hold it for you.”

He had promised that he wouldn’t keep tell me things that drive me wild, but here he is, saying the words that make me want to do things too rough for a man with a full bladder to handle.

I lean over and kiss him, hoping that a kiss will stop him from talking, but the mumbling against my lips is just as intoxicating.

I release his lips and marvel at the fact that he hasn’t released his bladder. His lips still move without a sound, but it doesn’t matter. I know what he wants. I know what he’s asking. And I’m going to make him wait.

He pushes himself up to a sitting position with me still mounted on his lap.

Liam works out every day for hours at the gym to maintain his flawless physique, so I know that he is in tune with every part his body; including his bladder. The moment he tells me that he can’t hold it anymore, I’ll know that he truly, physically can’t hold it any more.

I reach to fix a strand of his hair, but the wind blows it into place before I can. The same gust of wind makes Liam shiver as desperation quakes through his body. His body instantly tenses and I know what this means.

I hop off of his lap quickly. He raises himself to balance on his knees as he pushes down his already open jeans. He grabs himself with one hand to aim, and he grabs my wrist with the other hand. He pulls me close to his side and grunts. “Want… you… close…”

His eyes squeeze shut and a powerful stream explodes out of him. He makes the most perfect sound in the world. His eyes are shut closed, but his legs are spread wide open as he continues to give in to the hours and hours or ignored urges.

His eyes squint open and he turns his head to look up at me. His eyes follow mine as I kneel down next to him. I put my hand over his bladder. He winces, but doesn’t break eye contact. The skin over his bladder is warm and still bloated, even though he’s been going at full force for a bit.

I push gently and whisper. “If I ask you to stop, would you still have to struggle to hold it in?”

Liam’s voice sounds gritty and raspy. “Don’t think… I could… stop… if… if I wanted to…”

Liam’s eyes sparkle as he says the words I want to hear. “I was so desperate Lou. I _just_ got my pants down in time before I started to wee myself. It was a proper emergency and now it’s all just pouring out. It’s coming out and I’m not even trying. I literally couldn’t hold it in any longer. ”

I can’t help the moan that sneaks out. “Liam…”

He sighs. “You say my name like no one else, Lou.”

I laugh. “Trust me. Your words hit me a little harder.”

He raises an eyebrow as his stream inexplicably increases. “Is that so?”

I wink. “Baby look what you’ve done to me.”

Liam’s voice sent chills of anticipation through my body. “This is nothing compared to what I plan to do to you later.”

I push his bladder. “You’ve been holding back Payno?”

He smirks. “I know that’s the way you like it.”


End file.
